


We Have a Little Time

by orphan_account



Category: Final Space (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 05:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16759246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Just random fluffy ish stuff for Quinnary because I am depressed and writing this makes me feel a little better.  Not very well written but I'm always trying to improve.  Helpful advice always appreciated.Sort of an AU where they still have the Galaxy One.Quinnary needs some lovvveee





	We Have a Little Time

"Why did you bring me out here again, Gary?" wondered Quinn, raising her eyebrow. A gentle hand caressed her cheek, pulling her eyes from the parked Galaxy One in the distance to face her blonde haired partner.  
This world was quiet, which was always alarming to Quinn. Surely HUE wouldn't of allowed them to trudge without spacesuits or weapons amongst a planet with deadly creatures. But then again, HUE didn't know _everything._ Or did he?

"Because we deserve a little downtime." he answered.

"What do you me-" A soft finger rested against her lips, his face leaning closer. Little puffs of warm air brushed against her face with each breath he took. This world was cold. Not "Wrap yourself up in forty jackets and stand in a fire" cold, but enough to make you shiver a bit before you curl up against your loved ones.

"When's the last time you actually took a moment to breathe, Quinn?" 

"Let's see, half a second ago, and just now." She answered sarcastically.

"While I adore your wit, you know what I meant. Come on! You and I do nothing but kick bad guy's asses and save the universe all day. Well the universe needs to allow us a moment to relax and enjoy a sunset!" Moving his prosthetic hand, he gestured towards the orange sun slowly descending below the horizon.

"HUE said this would be the perfect place to enjoy ourselves. I mean sure it's a little chilly, but at least there's grass to touch! We're up in that spacecraft 24/7...I miss this sometimes." Gary leaned down, dragging his fingers through the dark green blades. Droplets of moisture covered his skin, causing him to wipe it against his brown jacket. "I know this isn't Earth...But it's similar. I'm surprised the human race didn't evacuate to this world. Calm weather, no hostile animals...It's nearly perfect. If there is such a thing."

Quinn watched Gary as he stood back up, taking her hands in his own.

"That's just the problem Gary, the universe-"

"Can wait."

The woman closed her eyes, sighing. Orange light swept through the valley, enveloping the two humans. When she opened her eyes again, she noticed the light was reflecting off Gary's blonde hair.

"This light is strange." she spoke.

"Heh, yeah. It's the planet's sun. A bit different than the sunset we were used to back on Earth. HUE said the rays are harmless. Well, harmless for a little while. Although if you stand in them for a long period of time you'll probably get sunburn."

"It reminds me of amber." Quinn said softly.

"Yeah! Like that rock stuff they found dinosaur DNA inside."

"Hm, I remember that movie."

"Me too!"

"KVN?"

Gary was caught off guard.

"What?"

"Where is he?" she asked, raising her eyebrow, showing a rather annoyed expression. Gary waved his hand towards the Galaxy One in the distance.

"HUE told me he would keep him locked up in the kitchen. I made sure he wouldn't ruin this." he crossed his arms.

"Mooncake?" 

"He and Little Cato are playing board games. Little Cato's probably winning, you know, because he has opposable thumbs but hey, Mooncake's smart. After all, he did win that round of cards a few weeks ago. I still wonder about that. Did he cheat? Cause he floats in the air and he could have looked over my shoul-" Quinn cut Gary's sentence short as she wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing her lips against his.

Startled at first, he slowly fell into the kiss, pressing back.

Breaking apart, she brushed a bang from his face.

"I suppose we do have a little time."

"Really?"

"Mhhm."

"Well then, let me show you what it's like to really relax." He grabbed her hand and both of them leaned down into the cool grass. Slipping off his brown jacket, he wrapped it around her, then draped his arm over her shoulder.

"Gary, you don't have to-"

"Come on Quinn, just let me have my fun."

Rolling her eyes, she shifted, wrapping her arm around his shoulder instead, pulling him into her side.

"Then let's at least share the heat, okay?"

"Works for me." He snuggled into her. The both of them gently lay back, staring up at the sky. The sun was almost behind the horizon and darkness was creeping towards them inch by inch.

"Thanks for this, Gary." began Quinn after a short spell of silence. Gary turned his head to look at her.

"For what?" he asked.

"I've been so caught up in saving the universe, in keeping everyone safe...In keeping _you_ safe..."

Gary blushed, but he tried to hide the redness by pretending to scratch his face.

"I just forget to relax for a moment, and take in my surroundings. I used to always remember to breath, but with all the events that have happened since meeting you, I've been so stressed and worried." Gary stopped blushing and pulled her even closer.

"Oh no, I didn't ever want to do that to you."

"Gary, it's the good kind of stress. I work harder, I worry more, because I have so much to lose now. The Infinity Guard didn't stress me out. They pushed me to death, but I never got home and had trouble sleeping over my job. I mean, it was a job. But this, all this, and you, this isn't a job. Gary I've always felt the need to protect who I could. That's why I joined the Infinity Guard after all. But there I knew what I had to do. I had my orders made for me. Sure I was a captain but I still had to follow what the Superiors asked."

"Right..Right.."

"There's no order here. We just go all over the place and hope for the best. And that's what worries me the most! Because here I actually have people that I care about. People that if I don't protect, might leave me." She sighed, closing her eyes.

"This is the opposite of relaxing..."

"And you." She turned her head to face him, eyes locking together.

"...Me?"

"How am I supposed to not lose sleep over the fact that a future version of myself traveled back through time because Mooncake destroyed the galaxy and you _died._ " She covered her face with her hand, sighing. Gary felt guilt rising inside him. He was good at causing people pain without even _trying._

"You don't lose sleep over it, because I'm not dead? Sure, maybe Nightfall's Gary was, but not me. I think you're worrying yourself too much. I brought you out here because I wanted you to take in the environment and hopefully ease your tension a bit. I saw you shut the fridge this morning. You slammed the door so hard the B and H magnets fell off! Now she's just ET....Oh wait."

"How would I even continue if that happened? Some time ago I would of thought of an easy answer. Now I'm not sure."

"Quinn."

She looked at him nervously. Gary hardly ever saw that expression on her face.

"Whatever happens, wherever we go, we'll do it together, you and me. Don't worry about what can or could happen because you'll never know if it will! There once was a guy that worried that he'd never find a family. But you know what? He did. He found a family in an AI, a green ball, a small cat-man, a larger cat-man, and one badass spicy lady. And he loves that family. Worrying he was never going to find one didn't change the fact that they were eventually going to come into his life. It only made him feel worse when he worried. In fact he worried so much at points in time that he got stomach aches."

"I'm just going to take a lucky guess and say that guy is you Gary?" Quinn finally let a small smile. 

"Maybe. Maybe it's some other lucky bastard in the universe that found such an amazing group of individuals to travel through space with and call his family. But the point is, don't worry about stuff that's out of your control. Don't worry about stuff that hasn't happened, or we don't know if it will happen."

Silence passed for a moment.

"Gary, I love you." She whispered, but not enough to where he couldn't hear.

"Love you too, Quinn." 

"You know, I actually do feel a bit better. Maybe venting has given me a chance to relax." She took a deep breath, taking in the scent of fresh flowers and the scent of Gary, of course.

"I'm glad to hear that. But Quinn, the sun is gone."

"The grass is comfortable." She snuggled deeper into his jacket, holding him closer so he could feel some of the warmth.

"You know what else if comfortable? My bed. How about we go to continue this cuddle there?"

"Gary, are you really thinking about that right now?" She asked, opening her eyes in annoyance. Wait. Rustling in the bushes. Her head shot up as she reached around her belt to grab her weapon.

"Yeah see, I wasn't meaning "that" I was meaning maybe we should leave and get back to the Galaxy One because there's a pair of red eyes staring at us through those bushes over there."

She slowly wrapped her fingers around the gun.

"Maybe it's a bunny?" asked Gary.

The creature stepped forth, revealing a silhouette larger than both of them combined. Revealing razor sharp teeth, the monster hissed, stepping forth.

"Okay! Yeah! Your bed sounds like a great place to be right now! Let's go!" Shouted Quinn, before both of them sprinted up the hill back towards the safety of the Galaxy One.

Once inside, they fell against the walls of the ship, breathing hard. 

"I thought-you said-that HUE said the planet had no hostile animals." Quinn argued.

"He did! Wait..You know what this means?" he asked, eyes widening.

"That we almost just evaded death _again_ while trying to relax?" Quinn pulled herself up against the wall, trying to catch her breath.

"No! It means that HUE was wrong for once! Yeah!"

If HUE had a pair of eyes to roll, he would have.


End file.
